Boy Meets Boy
by roses.dream
Summary: Puck and Kurt have a history, dumpster dives were only a part of it.
1. Boy Meets Boy

Title: Boy Meets Boy

Author: rose_sdream

Rating: PG-13

Character(s)/Pairing(s): PucKurt

Warning: It's going to be a looooong way to go before their actual relationship.

Spoilers: This chap up to 'Laryngitis'

Disclaimer: I do not own glee. If I did Puck, Kurt and Mercedes would have more solos and would read more fanfics.

Summary: Puck and Kurt have a history, dumpster dives were only a part of it.

Word Count: 1,363

Author Notes: This universe has Artie in a wheel chair by age 6 not 8 also Kurt's Mom "dies" when he was 8 and Puck's dad leaves when he was 8. When you see the little "flies" around "die" you'll understand later. Also, if I had the date / year wrong in the timeline , sorry :(. Any comment is a good comment. Unbeta'ed.

"Noah, why can't you date a nice Jewish girl?" this kept on running through Puck's head through the whole night. But why the fuck does it have to be DATE? I mean he's pretty sure at LEAST one of the girls he banged was a Jew or close to one. And besides he's got other things to worry about like his Baby Mama and his rep and his cougars and boobs and his awesomeness and bacon and boobs and sex sharks and Santana and girls with well ... boobs.

Spring 2000

It was pretty chilly out but there were two pre-schoolers by an oak tree.

"Kurt, do you think Quinn Fabray's pretty?" the little boy who spoke up had curly brown hair, scuffed up sneakers, and a KISS shirt that was kinda big for him was little Noah 'Puck' Puckerman. "Quinn? She's one of the best students in my summer dance class. She's kinda pretty... Why?" Little Kurt Hummel was too busy being disgusted by the sneakers his dad bought him which were completely out of place with his outfit. His hair was perfectly combed into place, he was wearing knee-length school boy shorts with black suspenders, a white long sleeved button up shirt with a black ribbon, knee-high white socks, and of course his brand new Buzz Lightyear sneakers. "Nothin'. By the way are you trying out for the sports teams this weekend? Me and Finn are." Kurt kept on glaring at his shoes while saying "Nope. But I AM going to try out for The Sound of Music and Sweeney Todd." Puck's forehead crinkled and said "You know you're the only boy in our class not trying out for sports even that wheelchair kid is trying out!" the little fashionista just shrugged and said "Well do YOU know if you do that expression more you're gonna look like a grampa before you get outta high school." Puck wrinkled his nose some more.

"Would you stop staring at those sneakers!"

"Ugh, but they look SO dumb!"

"Then why wear them in the first place?"

Kurt looked at his bestfriend and said "Noah, sometimes you just like someone else more than being a star or a fashionista."

Puck woke up with a headache. What the flying fuck was that all about? Why the hell was Hummel in his dreams? Was it a memory? Nah. Probably just some sick fluffed up nightmare.

-.-.-

Later after glee.

Kurt was wearing his 'I'm a truck driving deer killing carnivore go ahead try and shoot me' outfit when Mercedes' walked up to him and said "Boy, what the hell is up with your clothes? Did that white music finally get to your brain?" Puck stayed behind because Artie had a tuner he needed to borrow, NOT because he needed to know if that dream was real. "No. Gwen and Katy are still doing beyond well." Mercedes looked at Kurt and gestured at his clothes "Last time I checked Vogue didn't say anything about trucker hats and hunter wear!" Kurt's next sentence surprised Puck "'Cedes, sometimes you just like someone else more than being a star or a fashionista. I gotta go." Kurt grabbed Brittany's hand and walked out.

-.-.-

Okay not a dream so that was real?

Impossible he doesn't EVER remember being friends with Hummel!

Actually he doesn't remember anything when he was a kid either but Jesus! What the hell did that mean?

-.-.-.-

Ugh, Spanish.

"Okay, quick review for your exams next week. Por and Para what's the difference?"

Man, Mrs. McKay was on fire last night, just because her husband was on a week long meeting DIDN'T mean she needed here pool cleaned everyday! But, come on, who says no to booze and sex?

Time to meet the Sandman then, Schuester's fucking boring anyway...

Start of Summer 2006

Same 2 boys now just fresh out of 5th grade. Same oak tree.

"Will we still be friends until we graduate?" Puck was already experiencing early adolescence so Kurt was startled to hear such a deep voice talking to him. "Probably not. I mean you have Quinn, Finn, Santana, Brittany, Mike, and Matt and the rest of the cheerleaders and Jocks." Puck looked at him at tried to absorb everything about Kurt's outfit from his Olive green ascot to his Dark brown trousers then looked at his own clothes New Kids on the Block shirt and black jeans and said "Dude why?" Kurt looked at him and said "First, I'm NOT a dude, monsieur, amigo, compadre, oba-sama, Hani-sempai, or anything but Kurt and more importantly Jocks like you and Singers like me do NOT mix..." Puck didn't want to lose his bestfriend and said "But how co-" Kurt shoved a handful of Pocky in Puck's mouth before he asked more. "It's just the way it is." Puck then wanted to ask Kurt something else "What would you look for when searching for your soulmate?" Kurt blushed everywhere and said "Um, I don't believe in soulmates but I like GIRLS who are athletic, good in singing, intelligent not too nerdy tho, kinda muscular but not TOO muscular that h-she has brain damage, beautiful, is fairly good in dancing, joyful and not self-centered...Why?" Puck was hoping that Kurt would come out to him because well hey he emphsized girls too much. But all he could say was "Nothing ... Nothing at all."

"Puck... Puck! PUCK!" Will Schuester was looking at the school stud worriedly and asked "Are you okay?" Puck looked around and he was drooling damn. "Yeah. Mr. Schue just had a rough night." Will looked at his student doubtfully but continued on with his review. "Hey Finn... Dude!" Jesus. Kid needs a brain. He texted to Finn "Dude cn i cme ovr 2 ur haus 4 tom?" 'Loser' played on Finn's phone. He texted back ":) kk." Will turned to his students "Guys, put away your cellphones. Okay, translate Miss, will you do me a favor?"

Puck knows Rachel invited Finn over to review "science", so Hudson won't be there exactly but hey whether or not Hudson's gonna be there as long as Hummel is there then he's perfectly okay with that as long as he can explain what the hell is going on. Besides he's pretty sure that Berry's gonna take the Anatomy Lesson farther than Finn thinks.

-.-.-

Fall 2007

Night Time. The oak tree was now beside the new renovated WMHS parking lot. And the boys were back a little ... differently.

Puck was wearing his new WMHS VARSITY jacket over his tight white shirt that showed off his nipple ring because of the new school term "Hey Kurt..." Kurt was wearing his new Armani suit also in commemoration of their first year in High School turned to his best friend with a small smile "Yeah, Noah?" Puck looked into his best friends blue green eyes that reminded Puck a lot of the ocean. Puck has never actually kissed anyone yet and even though he knew what we was about to do was kinda wrong it just felt so right! "Um... Can I or uh..." Puck reluctantly leaned in and kissed Kurt's lips. Kurt tasted like cherries ... and it was dryer than he expected (Harry Potter that lying bastard!). They were both inexperienced but it was perfect. Kurt pulled away neither of them noticed that Kurt was holding on to Puck's face until then "Yes, Noah You can." then they looked into each others' eyes both of them were sparkling with joy and both of their hearts were beating fast and then they fell into each other's arms. Laughing.

Puck woke up panting and cold sweat had dampened his sheets. He had a headache and he felt like he was gonna puke. He looked at his alarm clock 5:29AM SAT

Finally. In just a few hours he'll finally figure this out and go to the Hudson-Hummel residence! What the fuck did Puck want to know? What the hell is up with him and Hummel? But more importantly Hummel shared a kiss with him the night before his first dumpster tossing?

-.-.-.-

A/N: gah! *hides* one of my first fics ever. it was just supposed to be without puck sleeping and stuff but i had to insert that for some naggy reason my head was telling me seriously...i really dunno -

Reviews are nice whether positive or negative!


	2. The Truth?

.Gucci.

I've got nothing to wear and Finn-fucking-Hudson is going to come home any minute.

*ding* Damn, can't answer the door naked! Kurt grabbed the first pair of clothes he saw and ran to the door.

"Why, Noah what an UN -and I really do mean UN- pleasant surprise! What are you doing here? Finn isn't home and besides last time I checked you guys aren't even talking to each other." Puck stifled a laugh. _Typical. Boys. _"Yes and what is it that you find SO funny?" Puck laughed some more "Oh no no, I mean if you have to go to some project DRUNKway meeting then I'll just go."

Kurt looked down. _Oh sweet Versace what did I do?_ He was wearing jogging shorts, Armani leather shoes, one sock was checkered red and pink, the other was knee-length with blue stripes, his shirt was Finn's football jersey, and on his head was Quinn's hippie band. "Um, I'm out to jog can't you see?" Puck smirked "Yeah? Well, I don't want to disturb your exercise routine please go ahead." Puck stepped aside then let Kurt out the door "Sure." Kurt was sweating then he tried to run then tripped. Stood up. Tripped. Then a hand was offered in front of his face.

"What do you want anyway, Noah?" Kurt stood up by himself went back to leaning on the door. Puck followed "Can I go in?" Kurt thought about how many percent it would be fun to die in his own home. "Fine." He let Puck in hesitantly. What if Finn gets mad? What if he thinks there's something between him and Puck? What if -"Hummel, how long have I known you?" What? "Um, what?"

Puck shook his head "Dude, I said .have..you." Kurt was taking off the hippie band and the shoes and said " Um, do you want the truth?" _I just know this is just going to end up in blood. _"The truth?" Puck tilted his head.

"Come with me." Kurt motioned Puck to the basement. "The truth lies in the basement, oh seriously, so original wow." Kurt rolled his eyes "No you neanderthal, it's my room" Puck followed Kurt hesitantly he didn't want to be in a gay horror sex tape then he looked around "Dude! Your room is like fucking awesome"

Kurt went to his Hope chest and said "One, I'm so NOT a 'dude' and Two, don't look." Puck turned his back.

Kurt first took out his tiara collection _So beautiful... _

Then his kid stuff which included : A toy truck, his baby teeth, his first Oshkosh shirt, a Barbie from his Aunt Mildred, and a mix tape he was supposed to give to Finn when they were 10 but chickened out.

Then he got out the muscles magazines April gave him and his secret sex toy box... What? He's a hormonal teenage boy iz perfectly fine.

Then his football gear. He will NEVER let anyone beyond Lima know he was a football player. Ever. And finally his scrapbooks.

He was about to put everything back then he turned and saw Puck reading one of the magazines "Dude, seriously? My guns are better than these lame ass wanna-bes." Kurt hurriedly grabbed everything and threw them inside the chest and shut it tight. Might as well fix it later... "You saw nothing."

"Besides, do you REALLY want to know the truth? Ms. Pillsbury says it's bad to open up your past." Puck contemplated it for just a second then "Yeah, I just want to ... confirm some things." Kurt walked over to where Puck was sitting down then grabbed a chair next to it "Well, according to my baby book it says I've known you since I was born." Kurt opened it to a picture of two kids just about 3 years old. One with unruly black hair that was laughing and holding a plastic baseball bat the other who had short brown hair was smiling with only one baby tooth in front wearing a pink boa and red heels with deep dark red lipstick.

Then Kurt flipped the page which opened to the same two kids with another friend with thick glasses. All of them just about 8 years old all wearing suits. The black haired one was wearing a black tie and white long sleeved shirt with khakis. The brown haired kid was wearing corduroys with a blue blazer on top of a ruffled shirt. And their extra friend was wearing suspenders with a Sunday Suit, they were all in a graveyard.

Then Kurt flipped it again which showed the Brown Haired kid wearing a bunch of scrunchies on his hair with thick make-up on and a too big cocktail dress with black pumps with 4 girls who were either curling their hair or applying something green on their faces. Then he skipped at least 5 pages which showed the boys together again with another friend who had a goofy grin on his face.

The kid with a goofy grin was wearing a collared shirt and a jacket on top of some loose jeans. The black haired kid had a Beatles shirt and loose jeans with worn-out Chuck Taylors. The brown haired kid stood out he was wearing a green suit with a pointy hat that had a 3 inch long feather and a wooden sword. Behind them was a girl with a really curly ponytail and a blue night gown. They weren't in Ohio though...

Kurt let Puck hold the book while he went to fix himself one of Coach Sylvester's protein shakes and went up to watch some E!News after 30 minutes Puck came up behind him and said "Kurt?" Kurt jumped from his seat he forgot Puck was even there "Yeah, Noah?" Puck gave Kurt back the book and said "Why do I stop appearing after Middle School?" Kurt gulped; he wasn't used to have a boy face him with only 3 inches of space in between and a hot boy for that matter.

"Well, the day High School started I was borrowing 'Chicago' from the Library then you tried to say hi and some other jocks thought you were hitting on the fag so you decided to LITERALLY hit me so um that's that." Puck looked down on the ground "Oh uh, ah…" Kurt put his hand on Puck's shoulder and awkwardly smiled "Um, er dude, it's fine. " Puck still looking on the ground looked up "No I uh wait- did you really just say dude?"

Puck was grinning now Kurt shoved Puck and said "Yeah, and no telling anyone about it 'kay?" Puck nodded. Kurt looked at his hand on Puck, he took it off immediately; And looked around "So, I've got Halo 3." at 7:23 pm the front door of the Hudmel residence clicked open and the faint smell of pizza filled the room "Hey, Kurt! Finn said he might come home late from the bowling alley and Carol said she was going to have her book club meeting today. Hope you didn't cook 'cause -" and Burt Hummel stopped mid-sentence when his eyes fell on a certain Jewish boy sitting beside his son laughing "Um, ehem er boys." Kurt pressed START then he looked up and said "Oh, dad it's not what you think we're just playing really."

Burt didn't even think that this boy would do something to his son. "Um, dad this is -" Burt held up his hand and put down the pizza. "Noah Gabriel S. Puckerman. What are you doing here?" Puck has never ever heard his whole name be said by anyone except for his mom and sister. So he looked up and said "Uh, good evening sir." Burt grinned and said "What's up with this "sir" business to the man who saw you wearing a corset inside a closet?" Kurt was looking at them with his jaw wide with shock, while Puck was obviously blushing." I guess you can say Noah was a closet-case." Kurt giggled -as in LITERALLY giggled- then gagged.

"Well, that was an ice-breaker. Okay, so Puck I think you'd be staying for dinner?" Burt looked at him with a grin. Kurt was still giggling over the thought of Puckerman . In a closet. Wearing a corset. Puck still felt like an alien and still felt his past still wasn't complete so he said "Um, Mr. Hummel is there any other reason as to why Kurt and I stopped being friends after Middle School?" Burt took of his cap stared at the picture sewn on the back of it. "Um, dad seriously? I thought -"

Burt just shook his head and said " Kurt there's something I haven't told you yet. When I heard about the dumpster tossings and the slushies and all of the abuse even before the phone call." Kurt gulped "I was secretly happy that you and Puck weren't friends anymore... Ah, I don't think Maria -Puck's mom- would want me to tell you guys this, right now." Puck's phone rang as if right on cue. "Um, may I take this?" Burt nodded.

-.-.-.-

"Noah Gabriel Sullivan Puckerman, I thought I told you to go straight home after school to take care of -" Puck interrupted his mother "Ma, I'm in the Hudson-Hummel's house." There wasn't any answer from the other side. "Ma?" _I wouldn't even be here if it weren't for _THOSE_ dreams!_ "Noah, stay there." Puck felt a chill up his spine knowing that the only people who called him Noah was his mom, Rachel, his lil sis, and Kurt. He shivered again just thinking of Hummel's name was creepy somehow.

He was about to say "Ok, sure bye." but his mom already hung up on him. Puck went back inside the Hummel's dining room. Kurt and his dad were laughing. "Um, Mr. Hummel, my mom told me to stay here first." Burt smirked "Maria always worries."Fine. Grab a slice, a chair and a soda." Burt somehow kept a smile on his face even though he knew Maria Puckerman was going to bring shit on him.

-.-.-.-

That awful bastard left - left Maria Puckerman and her children a shitload of problems that is.

From that mother-fucker leaving him to her daughter wanting a whaddaya call it bala? Anyways, Swiss knives for her birthday instead of a Bratz doll or maybe even a puppy! To the electric company saying they're going to cut the power to Puck's credit score AND a granddaughter not to mention who was PART CHRISTIAN!

Now she's going to face the biggest shit of her life?

Noah AND Kurt should NEVER know the truth about the Hummel's and the Puckerman's break-up...

A/N : gah. it sounds choppy :| Anyways, I hoped you liked it! (I know it sounds pretty scary but all in all what I've mapped out so far is 8 chapters -_-;;.)


	3. Dreams and Flashbacks

**NOTE: I will explain why there's an extra character here later... I've also changed that Puck became mean the year before Middle school but just stopped being friends with Kurt the year after. I'm pretty sure that they're kinda OOC.**

**A/N kinda useless NOTE: I'm sorry for the long update! But I'm afraid that even though I've written chapter 4 already I can only post it by March. It's Fair week this week in my school and I can write up to chapter 5 but after Fair Week is Finals so… I'd be really pressured and all. Thank you for all the reviews by the way! And now to end this useless note I present you, **_**Dreams and Flashbacks!**_**.**

"Noah, I still can't believe that YOU of all people wore a corset AND made a Project Runway reference." Kurt was laughing hysterically with an anchovy on the side of his cheek. "Oh haha, says the man who has an anchovy kissing him." Puck grabbed another slice. Weirdly enough, he actually kinda felt at home here. Seeing Kurt wiping his face in all directions but still not getting the anchovy and Burt just looking at a Tire Magazine grinning was just all so - *ding* "Oh, that must be Joaquin!" Burt rolled his eyes. _Who the fuck is Joaquin? Hummel's Boyfriend? Maybe I should go and ditch mom..._ There were voices in the corridor "Dude, how's your fencing coming along?" the foot steps were very different. One was kinda fast that squeaks like rubber shoes the other pair was click clacking as if it were walking on a runway. "One, I am SO not a dude how many times do I have to repeat that? And two I have too much on my plate from glee to Cheerios to teaching piano AND helping out in the garage. You know that." More squeaking and click-clacking. "Fine, you're not a dude. But in glee is there anything happening between you and 'Mr. Finnne Hudson' ?" the click-clacking abruptly stopped "Jouaqui~~! My dad can hear you!" _Awesome ANOTHER queer for the praise Finn in all his glory parade._ Kurt and a black haired boy who looked kinda Hispanic, with his black hair, brown skin, and slight accent, entered the dining room "Lemme guess Noah Puckerman?" Kurt sat down "Yeah. Finn's visiting Rach-ra-ra-roma-ma the bowling alley!" Burt looked up at Kurt with a weird expression then continued reading. Jouaquin sat down "Well, the hormones have sure kicked in." Kurt could feel the weirdness of the situation. Oh sweet versace let Puck's mom come already. *ding* Oh thank you thank you thank you! Kurt practically skipped to the door and opened it, this immediately came to his head. _Fuckfuckfuckityfuckfuck! Why? WHY?_ "Finn!" Finn's shirt was mussed up his hair was messier than usual and his face especially his lips were very red. "Hey Kurt! Is Burt home yet?" Kurt was walking beside Finn tensely "Yeah, he is." Finn's strides were longer than Kurt. "How about Puck did he come by?" Kurt bit his cheek "Yeah." Finn went in the dining room "Wassup man?" Joaquin walked towards Kurt and whispered "So, THAT'S Hudson? He seems a bit taller than before." Another *ding* Puck got up "I think that's my mom! Gots ta go! PEACE!" but Kurt already ran the door "Noah! It's your Mom!" Puck grinned and murmured "Mom!" while Burt put down his magazine and looked up "Maria!" A woman in her late 40's came in the dining room. "Noah, we um-have to go we don't wanna cause the Hummel's anymore trouble." Burt stood up "Hey Kurt, why don't you get Joaquin settled in and you guys go watch TV or something downstairs?"

-.-.-

"Maria, he needs to know the truth. BOTH of them do." Maria Puckerman paced back and forth the Hummel's living room "Burt, we can't talk about this now I've got debts to pay, a 12-year old who's trying to collect knives and guns, a granddaughter, and now I have to tell Noah and Kurt the truth about Amelia and Philip? They're going to hate us!" Burt sipped some of his beer. What she just said was completely true and what the hell am I going to do when Kurt reacts? "Maria, you have the easier part here! Puck already KNOWS Philip left! You're not the one who's going to tell your son that his mom never had cancer or the one in the coffin was our dear Aunt Gertrude!" Maria sat down and remembered Kurt dressed up as a Von Trapp hating the musical but loving Kurt "That's what I'm worried about."

-.-.-

Downstairs.

"Why are we watching this again?" Puck was sitting beside Kurt which was perfectly fine since like Kurt's room the things in it were huge too like Puck II (hey it's too manly to be Junior) so there was a huge space between them. Finn started to count it off "Well, YOU didn't want to watch Shopgirl and Kurt didn't like The Matrix , I didn't want to watch America's Next Top Model Cycle 7 and NONE of you liked Astro Boy." First, Puck only liked to watch America's Next Top Model because of the chicks in underwear okay? But ending up with Mean Girls is just plain weird but it reminded him of glee club though... "Puck! Stop stealing the Popcorn!" Kurt nudged Puck with the edge of his foot. "Guys, shh." Joaquin was really focused on the screen where Lindsay Lohan changed into the gay dude's gigantic shirt. "No, Hummel get your own popcorn!" "Puck that IS my popcorn!" Puck rolled his eyes and said "Here you go princess." Jesus, this film is boring. Tina Fey came on the screen _What if Cady became Rachel though and borrowed one of Hummel's Marc Jerk-Offs..._ "Noah, I will give you a fact I am NEVER lending Rachel Berry ANY of my clothes whatsoever. Be it McQueen, D&G, Ralph Lauren, Hugo Boss, Hermes, Armani, Cavalli, Chanel, Lacroix, ANYTHING especially Marc JACOBS." Puck looks at Kurt with a shocked expression "Hummel you a mind reader?" Kurt rolls his eyes at Puck "Wow, Puckerman to answer that maybe you can read MY mind." Kurt turns back to the TV grinning. _What?_ Puck was still staring at Kurt. "Yes, Noah?" Puck gives him a confused expression "How can I read your mind?" Kurt doesn't even turn to look at Puck "Oh, are you too busy using the internet for porn rather than to read things in the 6th grade level?"_ Whoa, Hummel fierce. _WAIT. Did he REALLY just say that?

-.-.-

"Burt, it's not my fault that you faked your own wife's death!" Maria looked in her bag for a picture. "Our families were perfectly fine without Kurt and Noah knowing the truth! I mean yes, Kurt has been thrown in the garbage can by Noah so many times but it will hurt them both knowing the truth about Amelia and Philip!" She gave the picture to him. Burt looked at the picture both the boys were 5 years old. Kurt was wearing a sailor's cap, a navy blue turtleneck, white pants and white loafers with "sensible heels". Puck still had long messy hair wearing a MTV shirt with black shorts and black Chuck Taylors. Maria was carrying Abigael both were wearing flowery sundresses. Amelia had her smile on wearing a sky blue blouse and white skirt. Burt was wearing flannel beside him was Joshua wearing a white polo. Their background was a beach. "Maria, it's better now than never." Maria painfully looked at Burt "How about we let them research it for a while then we talk? I highly doubt they're going to ponder about it." Burt thought about it for a while before he grunted "Fine. But you know, she called." Maria flopped on a couch. "Amelia? What about?" Burt took a sip from his beer

"They're in Columbus. I don't know if she wants to see Kurt or not."

"You've already agreed. They'll research if they want to. Whatever Amelia does is her business and Kurt's."

"It's also mine. He's my son. But fine, let's get the boys."

Both parents were thinking hard as they went down to the basement.

-.-.-

Both stopped walking at the foot of the stairs "Puck, we're going to go home now." Puck stood up and did a salute to the boys and left. She looked at her feet as she said "Umm, okay. Bye Burt, Kurt, Finn, Kurt's friend." and she whispered to Burt barely audible "We tell him when he's ready. You promised." then left. Burt walked closer to the group "Well boys. Lights out. Sleep early or else how can we survive without ANY of our beauty sleep?" winking at Kurt.

-.-.-

Kurt.

I'm sitting in a pre-school. Beside me is Puck on the other side is Artie and beside Puck is Finn. I look fab, Finn is drawing a monster truck with crayon on a piece of paper, Puck's holding a guitar and wearing an Avenue Q shirt, and Artie's not in a wheelchair but as always has those disastrous suspenders playing with his Gameboy. On the board it says TALENT DAY. Mrs. Shaw looks at our table "Puck, you're up what are you going to do?" Puck walked up to the her and said "I'm going to sing a song that expresses how I feel about my classmate's personality." then looks straight at me and smirks

If you were queer "

Artie looks up from his toy

"I'd still be here

beer after beeeeeeeer!"

Mrs. Shaw looks scandalized

"cause you're dear to me

and I know that you

would fuck me too!"

Rachel raises her hand and says 'Miss what does -'

"If I told you today

that I was gay"

Finn makes an unintended line through his drawing shocked with Puck's lyrics

"cause Hummel's gay!"

Kurt finally appreciates his dad for making his room semi-soundproof.

-.-.-

Finn's in his bed tossing and turning. Let this be a lesson, never eat frozen pepperoni pizzas before bed.

Finn.

Why am I back in 9th grade? Anyway, I see Puck walk up to Kurt in the library. Are they friends now? Kurt's borrowing something called 'Chicago' is he planning to move there? Puck looks like he's about to say hi which is weird since when have they been friends? So some jocks walk up to Puck one of them is Karofsky. "Wassup Puckerman you hitting on the school fag?" That bastard! What kind of person calls someone a fag in public! I mean I did before... but I learned! Well I outta... Puck looks automatically self-conscious and punches Kurt in the stomach. WHAT THE FUCK? "Yeah I'm totally hitting him." Puck smirks the jocks laugh and as they leave they call out to Puck to follow them. Puck follows and but he looks back trying to mouth 'sorry' to Kurt but instead of Kurt all I see is a little boy clutching his stomach keeping his face emotionless even though he's probably crying in the inside. Whoa... that's deep. I wonder if they still serve mini-pizzas?

-.-.-

Joaquin after a couple of hours being kept awake by Finn's snores has finally fallen asleep. But in his deep sleep he murmurs "...got priorities...really likes you...yeah, you're not gay...dude,just lay off him...you're evil and he still believes in you..."

Joaquin.

It's the last day of Middle School. I'm packing my stuff in a box. Kurt's beside me "You can't go! Why are they making you go? I mean your parents are perfectly fine with my homosexuality! Why are they making you move to Texas?" I closed my locker "They do like you. My whole family is perfectly fine with LGBTQ. It's just that they think that a private school would give me more of an advantage when we finally apply for Harvard." We start walking towards the parking lot "Yes. Harvard. I know but look closely 'Prophet Ezekiel's school for Boys.'. It practically screams Catholic don't you think?" I sigh "Dude, nothing would change! I mean yes, I'm in Texas while you're still in Ohio stuck with these Lima Losers but we still have Skype, Facebook, your twitter, my vlog, Yahoo!Messenger and I hear they're putting up a site that's called tumblr..." We pass by Puckerman and his cronies "Oh sweet Gucci, another 6th grader?" Puckerman grabs a small boy with flaming red hair and throws him in the garbage can. Kurt winces "Puck's changing. In more ways than one, you know that right?" Kurt puts his hands in his coat pockets "Yes, I knew that it was coming. But we haven't stopped being friends yet." I nod and stop by my car "Just remember that sooner or later that he will realize and the next thing you know, you're singing the 'Cell Block Tango'."

**A/N: I was planning to put a dream for Puck too but since he had a bunch of dreams in CHAP.1 I decided that letting the others' POVS were more needed.**

**ADVERTISEMENT: If you live in the Philippines in Metro Manila, I cordially invite you to watch Awit ng Puso! It really is a great Filipino Musical and it's one of the few Paulinian plays that involves homosexuality! Not in the mood for plays? St. Paul's XL fair is filled with Talent Fests and in the new complex there is an exhibit from the young artists of the Fine Arts department! On February 9, St. Paul shows you the finalists of Get Famous! A talent show which will be judged and hosted by your favorite Show time stars! Tickets for Awit ng Puso are sold at SM Ticket stores and Tickets for the fair are sold at P20.00 each at the entrance gate! **_**Okay, ending the advertisement.**_

**Explanation on Joaquin : I got the idea of Boy Meets Boy as a trailer. Because I remembered that Mike O'Malley who plays Burt also starred in 'Meet Dave' as a cop and later, I made Joaquin because as I was planning the trailer 'Russel Fish' videos got blended in and I decided to add his friend in the story as well... Which after I wrote this story I later found out that his friend's name was Jorge... So, yes messed up explanation. I never made the trailer but instead made a story. **

**Reviews are nice! So are Criticisms!**


End file.
